X-men RolePlay Wiki:Requeststing user rights
Here is where you make your requests for user rights. Write a little paragraph describing why you deserve or should have the rights. All users regardless of status are allowed to vote. Please put your name under current requests and which rights you are going for. Requirements Overall *At least three users must vote for *There must be less than two votes "against" then "for" Rollbacks *Must be trustworthy and have a good history. *Must be on at least two weeks (Though if you have wiki experience and have proven yourself on other wikis in both contributions and socialy with others, this rule may be ignored). *have at least 50 edits (though since our wiki is small now, this rule may be ignored for awhile). Admins *Must be on for at least a month and active, no exceptions. *Must have at least 100 edits. B-Crat None are needed Current Requests User:Jrite10 (-1) I wish to apply to be come an RB. The are only a few wikis, I am actively on, but I am always ready to help, people and supply information. I am usually one to stay on the side lines and watch what goes on, but I feel that as an RB I can be more active and help people too rp better. I am an extremely nice person and it takes a long time for me to get angry, plus if I do something to upset someone, I am ready always ready to apologize.User:Jrite10 02:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you jsut recently joined. I dont know you too well and i havent seen any good edits out of you besides rp'ing I'll assume that was drag, but I'm sorry too, what he said. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 19:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) User:Son.Of.Khione(-1, +1) I wish to apply to be a RB. I am a trusted member of a few wikis however have never taken the leap to a leadership role. I am quite quiet when it comes to RPing but I can learn and adapt. I know ... something about X-Men, I do not claim or even dream to know everything however what I do not know I can learn. I am full of good ideas and not afraid to voice them. I will admit my flaw as it is only right, I am quite picky and can sometimes be a bit bossy and arrogant but overall i'm a pretty nice guy. User:Son.Of.Khione 21:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Im afraid you'll have to wait awhile. I dont lknow you too well, and you havent made any good edit's besides rp'ing Son of Khione is a capable person. He has proved to me at the least by helping start wikis, for example the ATLA RP wiki. He has my support. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 19:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) User:Great Expectations (+1) I'm on other wiki's sometimes and was fasinated about the admin role! Helping people is one of my top priorities. When your put in a certain responsibility role, you except your peers to treat the new members with graditude, and help them where they need to start role playing. I hope to do that for you. I am a very loyal ally and will help in any way to improve the pages and pictures. I also really love xmen and this wiki, because I know it has a BUNCH of potential! Being on this wiki has helped me communicate to a point in which I would love to ask to become an admin! Great Expectations 00:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) admin is a little down the road, but as far as RB goes you have y full support. Your one of our oldest users and rp alot. TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 00:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Same as drag. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 19:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) User:Rid3r98 (+2) I'm applying for rb because I want to help develop the wiki. It seems to be small and I'm hoping to help it get bigger. I know the responsibility needed to be a rollback as I have had the position before. I'm sure I can handle it again. Rider(Hit me up!) 22:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well in the short time you've been here, you've proven yourself, plus you do loads on the other wiki's your on. You've proven yourself to me. So you have my support TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 00:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Same. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 19:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) User:Nhlott (+2) I'm apllying for RB because I want to see the further growth of this wiki and I feel as though I could be able to assit with that. I'm admin on another wiki so I'm sure I can take on the responsibility. I love X-men and Marvel as a whole with GREAT passion. With a bit more growth, I know this wiki could be HUGE, mainly because it's such an awesome idea as a whole. I love rping, and rp wikis even more, and I think I'd do fairly well. "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 22:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well as far as i can see, i would be a fool not to vot for you. You're a ig help on ther wikis and have a vast knowledge of marvel SO SUpport. I agree. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 19:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Archives﻿ User:TheWiseOne Well, I've been here for over two weeks and I've done quite a bit. I know practically EVERYTHING bout X-men, alone and I am a trusted user on many wikis. I would be a very good admin because I love helping people. And since this is a new wiki, I could make it popular with my wiki: Kane Chronicles RPG. So, please let me be an admin! ~ Laugh A Little, Smile a Lot, Love Always ;D 00:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Well Reasoned. Approved. (Plus I need yer help. I don't know a very lot about X Men. As in I know some stuff but not really a lot just some. :O) Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 00:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Well although she is already admin. i Feel we should have at least two user vote for her so yeah TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 20:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 20:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC)